LA ULTIMA DULCE CANDY
by Angie Grandchester Andrey
Summary: Candy regresa al Hogar de Pony y sus recuerdos se hacen presentes, descubre que pasara con ellos.


El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

**LA ULTIMA DULCE CANDY**

Un día de primavera el viento soplaba, las flores empezaban a aparecer inundando con su aroma aquel hermoso lugar, a pesar de los años que habían pasado todo seguía igual, la colina, el padre árbol siempre le daba la bienvenida a su hija predilecta; un automóvil se detenía frente al Hogar de Pony, bajando de el Candy tan sonriente y feliz de volver al lugar que la vio crecer.

Candy - no ha cambiado nada todo sigue igual –dijo bajando del automóvil- que bien es estar en casa de nuevo –dijo aspirando el aroma del lugar mientras el viento acariciaba su rostro- estoy tan feliz de estar aquí, quisiera correr por la colina como antes, trepar al padre árbol; gritar al viento que he sido tan feliz.

Terrence - Adonde vas –dijo corriendo tras ella.

Candy – voy a la colina, quiero sentarme a observar el lugar.

Terrence - Déjame acompañarte?

Candy – quiero ir sola, no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien –dijo acariciando su rostro- recuerda que te quiero –dijo con una sonrisa.

Terrence – yo también te quiero mama –dijo besando su frente.

Poco a poco fue subiendo a su adorada Colina de Pony, se sentó en el pasto, en sus manos llevaba su caja de los recuerdos observándola detenidamente abriéndola encontrando todos sus valiosos tesoros, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte, viniendo a su mente todos los recuerdos que la hicieron feliz.

Candy – siento el viento susurrar en mi oído, cierro los ojos y veo a mi príncipe de la colina, recuerdo aquel día cuando lo vi por primera vez –dijo sonriendo- siento como si hubiera sido ayer, sus dulces palabras "eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras" Albert –dijo abriendo los ojos mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla- te extraño tanto –dijo sollozando tomando en su mano el broche- gracias a ti puede ser quien quería ser –dijo sonriendo mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba una dulce melodía que reconoció inmediatamente- pero si es…un vals –dijo emocionada juntando sus manos- fue el vals que baile con Anthony…aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer, aun me veo bailando con el, moviéndose al compás de la música aquel vestido que me regalo Stear y Archie, Anthony…-dijo sollozando- gracias por regalarme ese día tan especial, cuando me diste mi nuevo cumpleaños con aquella hermosa dulce candy, quedaste impregnado en mi corazón para siempre con tu dulce sonrisa, como aquella vez que nos escapamos al pueblo jajaja fue tan divertido, sabes aun conservo la moneda que no gastamos ese día –dijo tomándola en su mano- pero porque tuviste que partir sin mi, ese día quise morir también pero tu luz me ilumino y me dijo que debía seguir adelante con mi vida, después fue cuando decidí ir a Londres y aquel barco donde conocí a Terry…mi Terry recuerdo que estaba tan triste esa noche y que después se burlo de mis pecas, desde ese instante empecé a amarlo aunque aun no lo aceptaba porque tu recuerdo aun me aturdía, pero con el tiempo empecé a enamorarme de el, el festival de mayo en el colegio; aun siento la brisa fresca de aquel verano en Escocia donde me robo el primer beso, pero luego el frío invierno arrebato nuestro amor, pero años después nos volvimos a encontrar y fuimos muy felices…gracias a mi gran amor Terry ahora tengo a mis preciosos hijos a quienes amo con toda el alma no seria nada sin ellos...Terry mi rebelde –decía sonriendo- sabes recuerdo el día de nuestra boda, lucias tan elegante y buen mozo con esa mirada profunda que me hipnotizaba y esa sonrisa única en tus labios…ahhh que maravilloso volver a recordarlo, cuando nació nuestro primer hijo todos los días le llevabas un juguete y a mi un helado que compartíamos juntos, he sido tan feliz que no puedo pedir mas a la vida por todo lo que me ha dado, gracias a todos mis amigos; Annie mi hermana, Patty donde quiera que estés fuiste una buena amiga para mi, Archie no te olvidare nunca, Stear tus inventos me hicieron reír, Anthony tu recuerdo aun vive en las rosas, Albert tu esencia vive en este bosque, Terryyyyy!–grito fuertemente- te siento tan cerca de mí que no necesito nada mas –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Terry – es hora de irnos pecosa –dijo ofreciéndole la mano- estas lista?

Candy – Terry! –dijo abriendo los ojos- te esperaba –dijo sonriendo dándole la mano levantándose del lugar- ya es hora?

Terry – si, se nos hará tarde –dijo con una sonrisa.

Candy – solo déjame despedirme de este lugar que me vio crecer –dijo tomándolo de la mano- , , Tom, Jimmy, niños –grito fuertemente escuchando el eco que provenía del lugar- gracias…muchas gracias –decía mientras una lagrima resbalaba en su mejilla.

Terry – no llores pecosa –dijo limpiando su rostro- ven…nos esperan –dijo abrazándola.

Candy – estoy lista vamos –dijo tomando su mano- pronto una enorme luz brillante resplandecía por todo el lugar; tengo miedo –dijo mirándolo.

Terry – no tienes que temer, no estas sola – dijo sonriendo.

Candy – tienes razón, si estoy contigo no tengo miedo –dijo caminando tomada de la mano de Terry al lugar donde aparecía la luz, luego volvió su mirada a aquel lugar y pudo verse sentada recostada en el árbol con su caja en las manos y sus valiosos tesoros, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ese mismo día todas las dulce candy que habían en el jardín se deshojaron, a sus 95 años Candy había dejado escapar su ultimo soplo de su corazón en aquel lugar que la había visto crecer, su adorada Colina de Pony, los árboles lloraban en silencio, el viento acariciaba su dulce rostro colándose entre sus rizos, esos ojos verdes esmeraldas no brillaron mas, pero quedaron impregnados en el cielo como dos hermosos luceros.


End file.
